The invention pertains to a moisture reservoir for fertile soils for plants.
Plants mainly pick up required moisture from the surrounding soil. To achieve the best growing of the plant, the soil has to be supplied with sufficient moisture. This usually presents a problem during draughts, when the natural watering of rain is lacking. Therefore, the soil has to receive the required moisture by artificial watering. Plants growing under protections, such as in buildings or rooms, also are watered artificially. Surely, such soils must be watered artificially quite often, as they will dry out rather quickly according to the humidity of the surrounding air. On the other hand, the moisture storage capability of fertile soils is limited. To increase the storage capability of such soils, they can be loosened. However, loose soils dry out much faster than dense soils.